Lo que Kugelmugel quería
by VainillaCookies
Summary: Austria solicita al pequeño realizar un simple dibujo. Pero que un niño como Kugelmugel haga el test de la familia puede tener otros resultados. Shounen-ai de PruAus.


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya es dueño de Hetalia.**  
 **Couple: PruAus.**  
 **Advertencias: Yaoi. Y el nombre humano de mi querido Kugel es Edwin, por cierto.**

* * *

 **Lo que Kugelmugel quería**

Frente a Kugelmugel, había una hoja de papel, totalmente blanca y no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña. La joven micronación la miraba, sin entender todavía. Austria estaba parado junto a él, colocando el papel frente al niño.

— Y lo que tienes que hacer, es dibujar a una familia, ¿de acuerdo? — decía Roderich.

Su hijo-hermano menor asintió, tomando el único lápiz negro que le había dado para colorear el dibujo en cuestión.

Al principio, el niño se había negado, diciendo que necesitaba más colores para representar "arte", como él le llamaba, pero había desistido con la idea luego de que el austriaco le dijera que simplemente era para evaluarlo mediante un test. El test de la familia, específicamente.

— No te sientas presionado, puedes dibujar cualquier familia y de las formas que quieras. Después de hacer tu dibujo, te haré algunas preguntas sobre él — indicó el austriaco, a lo que el pequeño volvió a asentir — Bueno, Kugelmugel, tómate tu tiempo...

Acto seguido, el castaño se alejó a unos cuantos metros del niño, dándole su espacio personal. Se sentó en un sillón, con un libro viejo en la mano, viendo a la micronación dibujando lentamente.

Sonrió un poco y se concentró en la lectura, abriendo el libro.

La idea había surgido gracias a un documental sobre test psicológicos que había visto con anterioridad.

Y aunque no lo pareciera, a Austria le importaba mucho el pequeño artista, lo quería como a un hermano menor y lo protegía como a un hijo, por lo que había visto a ese test como una oportunidad para conocer más acerca del niño, aprender sobre su personalidad. Era una buena táctica.

— Roderich, ya terminé — dijo en voz baja la micronación, tras varios minutos, sacando al austriaco de su distracción. Este se levantó y fue hasta el niño, que le tendió el dibujo terminado, muy serio.

Roderich, queriendo analizarla, observó la ilustración detenidamente. Sin embargo, a cada detalle que veía, más roja se ponía su cara. Cuando terminó de procesar lo que tenía en frente de sí, encaró al pequeño con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿Qué es esto, Edwin? — quiso saber con tono firme el mayor.

El mencionado miró de nuevo su creación, algo aburrido.

— Es mi familia dibujada. Yo estoy allí — señaló al niño pequeño con trenzas y tubos de pintura alrededor — Tú estás aquí — colocó un dedo sobre la representación de Roderich: un sujeto de rostro serio y muy elegante — Y Gilbert está aquí — ahora, su dedo se desplazó hasta el lugar de un muchacho albino que sonreía y mantenía sus brazos en la cintura del que era Roderich en el dibujo — Y somos una linda familia, ¿lo ves?

Al austriaco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya se imaginaba por qué cierto albino molesto se encontraba también en el dibujo del niño, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Tomó asiento junto a la micronación, y carraspeó un poco.

— ¿P-puedo hacerte las preguntas? — preguntó.

— Claro — respondió Kugelmugel.

Austria se aclaró la garganta. La notaba algo seca.

— La gente del dibujo, ¿dónde están? — quiso saber el mayor. El niño miró nuevamente la ilustración y luego al castaño.

— Están viviendo en su hogar.

— Muy bien, ¿qué rol representa cada uno como integrante de la familia? — siguió Roderich.

— Tú eres la mamá — alegó tranquilo el albino de trenzas, para consternación de su tutor — Gilbert es el papá. Y yo soy su hijo.

Roderich sentía que le subían los colores al rostro. Kugelmugel lo observó curioso, seguramente pensando que la cara del castaño era digna de ser retratada.

— ¿Cuál es el más bueno y cuál es el más malo? — inquirió el adulto.

El pequeño artista meditó la pregunta.

— Bueno, con mamá Roderich lo paso bastante bien, hace ricos pasteles y toca el piano de manera increíble. Eso es arte — contestó el albino, haciendo enorgullecer interiormente al castaño de la opinión de su hijo-hermano menor — Pero a veces se comporta muy frío con papá Gilbert. Por cierto, él es muy bueno conmigo, es divertido y me hace reír y pone en vergonzosas situaciones a mamá Roderich.

El austriaco se ruborizó aún más se si podía, intentando mantenerse sereno ante ello.

— De acuerdo... última pregunta: ¿quién se ve más triste y quién más feliz?

Esta vez, el albino se tomó un largo rato pensando en la pregunta. Tras analizarla lo suficiente, se encogió de hombros.

— Mamá Roderich se ve más gruñón, pero no creo que esté menos feliz que papá Gilbert. Es más, creo que papá Gilbert está más triste, tiene miedo de dejarte solo o que dejes de quererle — los orbes pequeños y violáceos del menor vieron los de su tutor fijamente — No le gusta pensar que algún día dejarás de pensar en él, de amarlo. Y tú tienes casi tanto miedo como él, por eso actúas así, como alejándolo — volvió a encoger los hombros — Es un arte muy bonito, pero no creo poder representarlo tan bien como ustedes.

El austriaco se quedó algo sorprendido ante la declaración del menor. No de sus palabras, más bien de cuánta inteligencia podía tener el niño, dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Sintió que le coloreaban las mejillas.

— Lo has hecho muy bien, Edwin. Puedes retirarte a tu habitación, te he dejado nuevos tarros de pintura y lápices nuevos sobre la cama — informó el mayor.

El menor abrió grandes los ojos, entusiasmado ante la noticia. Se bajó de la silla donde estaba y, jalando al castaño por el cuello, le propinó un beso en la mejilla y le dio un rápido abrazo.

Acto seguido, el pequeño corrió escaleras arriba, dejando a un enternecido austriaco todavía con el dibujo de la micronación en la mano.

Ya a solas, el castaño examinó la ilustración de nuevo. Pese a haber tenido un solo color para pintar, Edwin se había esmerado delineando los detalles, incluso sombreando en algunas partes.

Sonrió, levantándose del asiento y yendo hacia el teléfono de la casa. Tras oprimir botones, esperó a que la llamada se pusiera en línea y alguien contestara.

— ¿Hola? — sonó la voz odiosa de cierta persona prusiana.

— Hum, hola, Gilbert. ¿Te gustaría pasar el día mañana conmigo y con Kugelmugel?

El albino quedó un poco asombrado por tal confesión repentina del "señorito". Pero era una buena oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

— ¡Claro! Ore-sama tiene tiempo para ti y para el pequeño Kugel, ¿pero por qué la invitación? — quiso saber el albino sin poder contenerse.

Al otro lado, el austriaco todavía sonreía.

— Oh, por nada en especial, solo creo que Kugelmugel le gustaría que formemos una familia.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hola! Espero que el fic haya sido del gusto de alguien.**

 **Creo firmemente que Kugelmugel es el hijo perdido de Prusia y Austria (?) Y bueno, la idea surgió pensando en cómo Kugel-chan explotaría la hoja con colores (OMG sería Deidara(?)) y Austria estaría enojado viendo que no hizo el test correctamente xd.**

 **En fin, ¿review para que Austria-san y Ore-sama sigan siendo unos lindos padres para Kugel-chan? :3**


End file.
